Problèmes de shampoing
by Elyona-chan
Summary: "Un léger sourire passa le long de ses lèvres. Ma douche est ensuite à ta disposition. Ainsi que tous ses savons. "


Dernier OS que je poste avant quelques temps... Le temps d'en écrire d'autres en fait. Mon petit stock est déjà épuisé. Enfin j'ai écrit deux autres fanfictions, qui sont elles disponibles uniquement sur mon compte Tumblr, sous le pseudonyme tryingtofeelanything. L'un me plaisait peu ; quant à l'autre, il ne remplit pas les conditions de ce présente site. ;)

Bref, OS tout à fait simple et rapide, sur un ton léger~

* * *

Lorsqu'il arrivait que l'on parle de la cabine de Harlock, l'endroit semblait aussitôt inaccessible, hors de portée, et de ce fait source de curiosité chez certains membres de l'équipage. Personne n'avait jamais entendu le capitaine en interdire les alentours ou faire de remarque à qui aurait pu, éventuellement, s'en approcher, et pourtant, de manière unanime, tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit dans lequel ils ne mettraient sûrement jamais les pieds de leur vivant. Seule Miime disposait du droit d'y aller et venir à sa guise. Et l'équipage considérait qu'elle avait un statut particulier ; après tout, elle pouvait à l'occasion partager un verre avec lui. Il fallait dire que personne d'autre n'en avait la capacité physique, étant donné que, dans ces moments-là, bien plus qu'un verre était en réalité partagé.

Yama restait donc extrêmement discret sur ses nouvelles habitudes. Il allait et venait effectivement dans les quartiers du capitaine quand il en avait besoin sans attendre d'invitation ou de permission, à présent. Les premières fois où leur occupant l'y avait amené, il est vrai qu'il s'était senti peu à l'aise ; mais à chaque fois, le sujet avait été sérieux, en rapport avec leurs objectifs ou stratégies. Il n'avait donc pas eu le loisir de songer à l'étrange situation qu'était celle de se trouver dans l'une des pièces qui appartenaient à Harlock. Avec le temps, ils avaient même fini par prendre l'habitude de finir leurs réunions ponctuelles par une bouteille, de Bordeaux ou de Bourbon généralement. La première fois d'ailleurs, Yama en avait pour conséquence subi la pire gueule de bois qu'il connaîtrait sûrement de sa vie, et une perte de mémoire complète entre un énième verre – qu'il aurait vraiment dû compter – et son réveil le lendemain, inexplicablement dans son propre lit. Il n'avait jamais osé demander à Harlock de lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Depuis, le jeune homme s'était habitué à se rendre directement dans les quartiers de Harlock dès qu'il avait un sujet à discuter avec lui. D'une certaine manière, il aimait même avoir cette excuse pour y entrer. Et, au fond, être seul avec Harlock, dans un endroit que le reste de l'équipage ne fréquentait jamais, ne lui déplaisait pas...

Quelque chose l'avait justement perturbé, ces derniers temps, quant à l'emplacement et à la direction actuelle du vaisseau, bien loin du système solaire ou de la Voie Lactée. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait pourtant attendu que la majorité des hommes quittent leur poste pour aller boire avant de dormir, et que Harlock regagne lui-même ses quartiers. Les couloirs étaient donc déserts et silencieux quand il les traversa, bien loin du réfectoire qui, à l'heure actuelle, devait être particulièrement animé.

Lorsque la porte glissa avec un léger bruit pour le laisser entrer, cependant, il ne trouva que la vaste pièce presque vide et son imposante table, sans trace du capitaine. Yama entra néanmoins. Étant seul, il en profita pour observer un peu mieux la pièce. Sa taille était réellement imposante, mais son absence d'aménagement troublante, pour être occupée par le plus redouté des pirates dans l'univers tout entier. On ne pouvait cependant lui retirer son caractère impressionnant, ni le côté majestueux de sa table massive ou de ses fauteuils pourpres dans lesquels il aimait s'enfoncer. Sur le côté, une pièce curieusement restée toujours ouverte l'avait déjà intrigué. Un bureau, ancien et étroit, pouvait être aperçu à l'intérieur. Des papiers et objets divers, à l'aspect tout aussi marqué par le temps, s'y entassaient ; à chaque fois que Yama s'était trouvé en cet endroit et avait risqué un coup d'œil dans la direction de cette pièce, rien n'avait semblé y bouger, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais touchés. Un instant, le jeune homme songea à s'en approcher discrètement ; il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre occasion d'assouvir sa curiosité, au moins quant à l'utilité de ce bureau.

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de faire le moindre mouvement dans sa direction : le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant l'interrompit. Il se retourna pour voir Harlock entrer, à l'autre extrémité de la salle. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et, au lieu de son habituelle tenue de cuir, il n'était vêtu que d'un simple haut gris léger et d'un pantalon noir. Les yeux de son successeur s'arrêtèrent, presque avec une certaine surprise, sur la clavicule, dévoilée dans ces vêtements. De toute évidence, il sortait d'une douche et était venu voir du côté de Yama en entendant du bruit. Lorsque son regard se posa sur ce dernier, une sorte de léger sourire dénué de toute surprise sembla passer sur son visage.

Comprenant l'invitation, le soldat exposa la raison de sa venue :

« C'est à propos de l'itinéraire que nous avons suivi aujourd'hui... »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

« Pourquoi nous éloignons-nous autant du système solaire ? Notre direction première n'avait rien à voir avec l'actuelle. »

Quelques minutes de silence suivirent. Il ne pouvait empêcher son regard d'examiner constamment de haut en bas la silhouette du capitaine. Celui-ci s'anima pour leur amener une carte, qui fut projetée au-dessus de la large table.

« Nous nous rendons vers ce point », précisa-t-il simplement, en indiquant du doigt des coordonnées sur la projection.

Yama resta perplexe :

« Il n'y a absolument rien ici.

\- En apparence, non. Mais il s'agit de l'actuelle position de la base SSX.

\- La base... SSX...?

\- Toshiro l'a mise au point et l'a rendue indétectable de n'importe quel radar. Seul l'Arcadia peut suivre son trajet aléatoire. Des vivres et du matériel sont stockés là-bas. Je dois également y vérifier quelque chose. »

Le jeune homme ne put que se contenter de hocher la tête. Il n'aurait clairement pas plus d'informations pour le moment. Si vraiment, Harlock envisageait de lui faire prendre sa succession, il fallait espérer qu'il pense à lui divulguer toutes les informations utiles à temps, songea-t-il.

Le hors-la-loi resta penché sur la carte, apparemment plongé dans ses réflexions. Penché comme il l'était vers lui et le plan, Yama ne put s'empêcher de retourner son attention vers son apparence bien moins imposante, bien que toujours impressionnante, et surtout plus... humaine ? Son regard s'arrêta à nouveau sur les cheveux bruns humides. Une odeur particulière émanait de lui, qui indiquait clairement qu'il sortait à l'instant de la douche. A quoi correspondait-elle, exactement ?

Yama, tout en essayant de rester discret, se pencha légèrement de son côté afin de tenter de déceler la nature de cette senteur. Il feignit de se concentrer lui-même sur la carte et le point qui lui avait été indiqué. Ce parfum lui rappelait l'odeur d'une fleur en particulier, mais il ne parvenait à trouver laquelle. Il était en tout cas agréable à sentir, en particulier sur le capitaine...

Inconsciemment, le jeune homme s'était considérablement rapproché de lui, les yeux rivés sur la projection de l'espace mais entièrement concentré sur la présence à ses côtés. Il aurait voulu pouvoir passer la main le long de ces mèches qui barraient son visage...

Il sursauta quand Harlock se tourna subitement vers lui :

« … Yama ? »

Ce dernier se redressa de manière précipitée, virant à l'écarlate en réalisant qu'il s'était presque penché contre lui. Il balbutia un "oui" maladroit puis, comme l'homme devant lui continuait de le fixer d'un air impassible, chercha en hâte une justification. Ce qui l'amena à se retrouver balbutiant des mots sans aucun sens. Il se tut donc rapidement, le regard fuyant. Le pirate l'observa encore un moment sans rien dire, avant de retourner à ses réflexions sur son itinéraire. Yama se balançait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant comment s'éclipser en toute discrétion et sans passer une seconde fois sous ce regard-ci, celui qui semblait lire à travers lui, directement dans son esprit. Ce qui s'y trouvait actuellement n'était absolument pas à partager avec qui que ce soit.

Tandis qu'il se contorsionnait nerveusement, le capitaine se redressa finalement pour sortir une paire de verres à pied et une bouteille de vin. Prenant place dans un fauteuil, il les remplit tour à tour sous le regard embarrassé de son invité. Il en tendit un dans sa direction, et un léger sourire passa le long de ses lèvres.

« Ma douche est ensuite à ta disposition. Ainsi que tous ses savons. »

Le ton de sa voix, son expression à ce moment-là, ou bien même ce qui se dégageait de lui, quoi que ce fût, coupa le souffle du soldat face à lui, qui sentit jusque dans ses entrailles un frisson de chaleur particulièrement plaisant.

Mais Harlock ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas l'odeur de ce savon seul qui le mettait dans cet état.

Ou peut-être le savait-il.

Ce verre serait bien vite avalé.


End file.
